1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the electrical, electronic, and computer arts, and more particularly relates to electronic circuit testing.
2. Related Art
Embedded memory has greater speed and bus-width capability. Embedded memories are rapidly growing as a dominant segment of system-on-chip (SoC) designs. Latch-based arrays are often used in embedded memories to store data. Compared to scannable flip-flop arrays, latch-based arrays occupy far less silicon area. In a typical design, there are a large number of such small embedded memories. Thus, it is important to ascertain the integrity of latch-based arrays.